No sabemos de Nosotros
by karlaTeran
Summary: La vida en Riverdale había sido monótona desde que Jughead podía recordar. Pero, la llegada de una nueva familia sacude al pequeño pueblo, y cierta rubia algo rebelde la vida del mismísimo Jughead Jones. AU Bughead. Historia de queme lento. Español


**Hola a todos!**

**Bienvenidos a mi historia**

**Aquí, tengo el plan de hacer algo extraño y confuso, con muchas vueltas y emociones mezcladas. Narrar la vida de nuestros personajes y su desarrollo a la adolescencia y adultez. No tengo un plan entera de cada detalle que va a pasar, solo me dejare llevar con los acontecimiento, pero si estoy segura de cómo quiero que termine.**

**La historia como tal es un Bughead, pero puede haber otras combinaciones de parejas y muchos giros en la trama.**

**Están avisados**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, **_**son de propiedad de The CW/ArchieComics **_

**Espero que les guste el primer capítulo, es corto pero solo es el inicio de un largo drama adolecente.**

_La Mancha Rosa Flotante_

* * *

"Vamos Jughead…Por favor" Dijo Verónica dándome una mirada suplicante.

No había un universo en el que ganara esta discusión ¿Verdad?

Me gustaba ir a Pop's con los chicos, claro que sí.

La mejor comida de Riverdale junto con las charlas estúpidas, con bromas de típicos adolecentes, eran casi los mejores momentos de la semana, casi…

Porque había días, días en lo que solo deseaba ir a casa, nadie podía culparme de necesitar un descanso de la actividad social. Mucho menos la persona que mejor me conoce en esta vida.

Y solo recostarme, comer y jugar videos juegos. No me importaba la victoria de hace un momento; Evite a la mayoría de mis amigos de la pandilla me interceptaban fuera y dentro de la duchas; seguí cada protocolo necesario para la evasión de personas y el escape en general.

Un orgullo propio siendo sincero.

Pero nada se le escapa a esta morena.

Justo cuando salía lo mas sigiloso que (como Verónica suele llamarle) mi "imagen" permita, Verónica-No debes faltar a las fiestas- Lodge había aparecido frente a mí con su ceja alzada.

"Vamos Ronnie, quiero ir a casa…Además" Me le acerqué hasta que solo nos separaban unas pulgadas. Mirando hacia los lados para asegurarme de que nadie escuchaba nuestra conversación. Susurre "Hoy quiero ver los capítulos que me faltan de la cuarta temporada de Gossip Girl"

"Ay por Dios Jug" Giró los ojos

"Lo digo totalmente en serio" Alce los brazos "Parece que Serena reclutara a Charlie para espiar a Blair y Dan, además, Chuck se está metiendo en problemas o algo así, la verdad no leí muy bien el…"

"Shhhh, para" Detuvo mis divagaciones "_He creado un monstro_" murmuro "Pero ya en serio. Puedes ver esos episodios en otro momento, por ahora, deberás acompañarnos esta noche, comer algo, distraerte y disfrutar de otra victoria para los invictos Bulldogs de Riverdale" Dijo mientras Hacia este raro ademan con las manos donde "dibujaba" en el aire lo creía que era el nombre de manera elegante

Me miro intensamente, esperando mi respuesta a una pregunta contextualmente formulada.

Hizo esa mirada de la que no podía negarme, con la sonrisa adorable y los ojos de suplica que inexplicablemente eran muy parecidos a los de un gatito.

Lamentaba profundamente mi debilidad ante Verónica cada día de mi vida, era un problema en curso de solución, pero… pero cuando nos conocemos tan bien, incluyendo nuestras debilidades (las mías ante ella, claro) ella sabía cómo controlarme para decirle que _sí_, siempre.

"¿Vendrás?"Pregunto en voz alta esta vez. Abriendo más los ojos si era posible.

Verónica era una de las mejores cosas que me habían pasado, su compañía y presencia constante, nuestras personalidades totalmente distintas pero a la vez tan iguales, que se complementaban como el helado frio y dulce, con el delicioso topping de chocolate amargo caliente que se endurecía sobre él.

Agh.

Tengo hambre.

En fin.

Si no era mi alma gemela, era definitivamente lo más cercano a lo que podía ser una.

"Está bien" Bufe, rodando los ojos

La morena en frente de mi aplaudió con entusiasmo.

"Esto no es nuevo Juggie, sabes que te diviertes en nuestras celebraciones" Rodeo su delgado brazo contra el mío, para comenzar a caminar "Además, Reggie estaba jactándose de una apuesta que hizo con Moose sobre algo de unas alitas de la muerte" La mire frunciendo el ceño "Parece que hicieron una apuesta, Y Midge es el premio" La guerra entre Reggie y Moose por el amor de Midge,_ típico_ "No _podías_ perderte eso"

Tal vez no será tan malo ir después de todo.

Aunque no le _diré_ a Verónica que tenía razón.

_Ella tenía razón._

Me estaba divirtiendo más de lo que había esperado, no tanto como para olvidar el gramo de miseria que se albergaba en mi mente durante los últimos meses. Pero lo suficiente para sentir que era mejor que estar en casa solo.

Toda la pandilla estaba en Pop's.

Pop Tate el dueño el lugar, era considerado el tío de todos nosotros, el hombre al que nuestros padres le tenían impuesta su confianza para que nos tuviera el ojo encima mientras estábamos en su restaurante (que era prácticamente todo el tiempo).

Aunque lo veíamos mas como un amigo que como un niñero.

Así que el sabia sobre la batalla "Por el amor de Midge" de Moose y Reggie, hasta llegaba a divertirle. Cuando los chicos le preguntaron si podían hacer un tipo de competencia en su lugar, el estuvo encantado de hacernos pasar un buen rato.se y Reggie, hasta llega a un desvío. Cuando los chicos le preguntaron si tendríamos que hacer un tipo de competencia en su lugar, el que estaba encantado de hacernos pasar un buen rato.

Y aquí estábamos. Reggie y Moose sentados uno en frente del otro en una de las cabinas del agradable establecimiento, con dos bandejas sobre la mesa, que contenían la montaña de alitas de pollo extra picantes más grande que había visto. Se me hizo agua la boca.

_Bendito seas Pop_

Moose y Reggie habían establecido la regla del que primero que terminara podría pedirle una cita a Midge. En este momento solo llevaban tres minutos, y ambos iban por la mitad de sus bandejas.

"¡Vamos Moose! Aposte por ti mis ahorros de dos semana!" Gritaba Dilton, mientras golpeaba la mesa, a Moose que tenía la cara completamente embarrada de grasa de alitas

"¡SI MOSSE! ¡ ¡Tú puedes! ¡No te dejes ganar por este músculos de globo!" Se unió Archie sentado de rodillas en la cabina detrás de Moose. Reggie miro mal al pelirrojo mordiendo una alita de pollo ferozmente.

"¡MOOSE! ¡MOOSE! ¡MOSSE!..."Se escuchaba fuertemente en el recinto.

Ambos mantenían el júbilo de lo que parecía una apuesta segura.

"Yo también le apuesto a Moose" incline mi cabeza hacia Verónica.

Ella estaba sentada en los asientos de cuero rojo, pero yo había tomado mi lugar sobre la mesa en una de las cabinas que se ubicaban al otro lado de Pop's, así teníamos una mejor vista del combate _alita a alita_ en la cabina en frente de nosotros.

"Concuerdo" Respondió distraída "Reggie está acostumbrado a ingerir la comida necesaria para mantener su físico, puede comer mucho, pero se detendrá en cualquier momento"

"Además, Moose tiene el apéndice de un caballo, ya lo he visto antes"

Reggie no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

Como de costumbre, todos estábamos apostando quien ganaría, Verónica, Archie, Valerie, Dilton, Ethel y yo habíamos apostado por Moose y Chuck, Cheryl, Jasón, Ginger y Josie por Reggie.

Técnicamente estamos con Moose los que tenemos cerebro, y Archie que lo siente en su corazón

Y si el corazón de Archie siente algo, pues eso _debe_ ser.

Siempre me pareció muy graciosa la constante competencia entre Moose y Reggie por la atención de Midge.

Cuando solo éramos unos niños de primaria y nos enteramos de que la niñas no solo eran las exportadoras de piojos, y que el sexo opuesto no era solo una declaración de guerra para ambas partes. Todos los chicos comenzaron con su búsqueda de la que sería su novia en un futuro. Dilton quería a Cheryl (Todos se rieron del pequeño y delgado chico de ocho años) Archie no lograba decidir, Kevin no quiso hablar, Chuck quería a Josie, y yo elegí a Verónica porque era la única niña que no me provocaba total asco; pero mientras todos los demás no tuvimos problemas en "elegir" o no a "nuestras chicas" Reggie y Moose dijeron al mismo tiempo en nombre de Midge.provocaba total asco; pero mientras todos los demás no tuvimos problemas en "elegir" o no a "nuestras chicas" Reggie y Moose dijeron al mismo tiempo en nombre de Midge.

Y desde ese momento comenzó su disputa

Como a los nueve años ambos hicieron un competencia por la tarjeta más dulce de San Valentín. A los doce durante un campamento, Midge estaba escalando una pared y ambos pelearon por sostener la soga (ninguno gano, al final) O a los catorce, una partida de Mario Bros determino quien la llevaría a nuestro primer baile.

Tenemos 16 y una competencia de alitas de pollo concederá una cita.

Somos súper maduros.

Moose y Reggie continuaban comiendo de sus bandejas y todos los demás reían y gritaban, Veronica contaba el dinero de la apuesta, como siempre.

Repentinamente deje de ver al grupo de chicos en frente de mí y mis ojos se alzaron hacia la ventana, a simple vista no se podía ver nada, pero aun así seguí mirando en esa dirección.

Fue un mota, un punto pequeño en la lejanía de color rosa que flotaba en el oscuro fondo, se movía y se queda quieta, no es hasta que un auto estacionado en Pop's, enciende las luces que encuentro la forma a la que pertenecía ese punto rosa. Era una persona, sobre una moto. El dichoso punto rosa era una calcomanía sin sentido desde mi posición, adherida al casco de la persona sobre la moto.

Estaba en la calle frente a Pop's, no entraba en la propiedad, como si sintiera que no pertenecía aquí, pero aun así miraba directamente el local, no podía saber en qué dirección, solo parecía ver Pop's desde lejos. El auto anterior salió del estacionamiento y alumbro aun más la silueta, pero no pude reconocer ninguna característica, solo que vestía completamente de negro, por eso se camuflaba en la oscuridad.

Cuando el auto desapareció por la derecha, volví a perder la silueta, pero la mancha rosa seguía ahí, solo por un momento.

Debía de parecer un idiota, viendo hacia la nada. Pero por alguna razón no me importaba.

La mancha se comenzaba a mover, un segundo después escuche un lejano rugido de una moto, luego otro borrón, el misterioso punto había desaparecido hacia el lado izquierdo.

El lado sur de Riverdale.

* * *

"¿Que te paso hace un rato? parecía que estabas en un viaje astral" Indago Verónica mientras caminábamos hacia mi moto.

Durante mi momento fuera, ella había estado hablándome y yo solo miraba un punto rosa flotante.

Me detuve a medio camino y la mire durante unos segundos. Decirle la verdad o no, esa es la cuestión. De fondo escuchaba la plática y las risas de los demás chicos detrás de nosotros.

Desvié la mirada

"Nada, solo pensaba en algo que dedo hacer" Negué con la cabeza.

Solo dejarlo. Parecía más fácil que explicar que había estado hipnotizado por un punto rosa desconocido.

Verónica dio un salto, para volver a estar a mi lado. Podía ver que no estaba satisfecha con mi respuesta

_Vamos __Forsythe__, piensa en otro temas, vamos, vamos…_

"Oye ¿Qué ha pasado con Archie?" Indague.

Ops. Tema equivocado

Muerte

_Claro, no se te ocurrió otro tema, verdad?_

"No quiero hablar de eso" Desvió la mirada, y comenzó a caminar más rápido.

Fruncí el seño. Ella nunca me evadía así. Ella nunca evadía así a nadie.

Ahora si me interesaba

"Ronnie" la llame preocupado "Dime qué pasa" Pude alcanzarla con facilidad y en un momento ya estábamos junto a mi motocicleta.

Ella estaba apoyada sobre ella con los brazos cruzados y mirando increíble atención sus zapatos, con expresión vagamente triste. Pero podía notar que algo la consumía.

Estuvimos algunos segundos así. Hasta que escuche a lo lejos que alguien decía nuestros nombres. Eran los chicos.

Todos se estaban despidiendo otra vez.

Reggie iba en su amado auto con Moose a su lado. Reggie tenía una expresión molesta, mientras Moose se despedía de todos alegremente, ya todos sabíamos que iba a ganar. Pude ver que en el asiento trasero iba Ethel, Ginger y Dilton, pero solo Ethel se despedía a través de la ventana.

Chuck subió a su Jeep junto con Josie. Cuando se encontró con mi mirada, dio un rápido giño, al que solo pude responder con el ceño fruncido. Chuck nunca había sido de mi total agrado, siempre me había provocado escalofríos.

Por otro lado Jason y Cheryl ya estaban en su convertible rojo, con ella al volante como siempre, Jason me dio su sonrisa amable característica, mientras Cheryl se despedía haciendo una ola con los dedos y guiñándome un ojo, solo pude soltar una risa, a pesar de lo que todos pensaban, Cheryl podía llegar a ser muy buena persona y teníamos una gran relación.

No es hasta que vuelvo a ver a Verónica, mirando un punto sobre mi hombro, que me percato de que faltaba cierto pelirrojo.

Voltee una vez más, para encontrarme con nuestro querido Archie, abriéndole la puerta a la ardiente Pussycat Valerie.

Mis cejas se juntaron un poco ante lo que veía.

Ese chico no siempre era consciente de ese tipo de detalles y caballerosidad.

Archie volteo a vernos y nos hizo una señal de saludo antes de rodear la camioneta y comenzar el camino a casa detrás del volante. Hasta que no pude ver más la luz trasera de la camioneta mientras se alejaba, que gire una vez más, para encontrarla viendo hacia donde se había ido Archie con Valerie.

"A Archie le gusta Valerie, esta vez" soltó aun sin mirarme "Somos buenos amigos" pude nota el tomo condescendiente cuándo dijo eso

Me acerque un paso más a ella, seguía mirando el camino de la derecha. Como esperando que el pelirrojo volviera por donde se había ido.

"No siente nada por mi Jug, lo demuestra, me dio un _maldito golpe en el hombro_" Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar incrédula "Un _maldito golpe_ en el hombro, y continua contándome cuanto le encanta cada chica que pasa enfrente de el, creí… creí que acercándome haría que me notara, pero solo gane un maldito golpe en al hombro y una larga platica de lo '_fabulosa_' que es Valerie" Podía jurar que veía como el enojo y la tristeza cambiaban de lugar, haciendo acto de presencia a cada segundo "Lo bien que canta, lo genial que compone, lo lindo que esta con sus botas larga… Quiere estar con ella… No conmigo, otra vez"

Estaba acostumbrado a las divagaciones de frustración de Verónica, pero no había escuchado su voz romperse de esa manera desde hace bastante tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez.

Pero fue un tipo de botón que activo una alarma en mi cabeza que me decía a gritos que ella me necesitaba.

"Oh Ronnie" Arrulle atrayéndola a mis brazos.

Los tacones de Verónica solo le daban la altura suficiente para recostarse en mi pecho, poco a poco los sollozos fueron disminuyendo hasta quedar en un llanto mudo. Pero aunque había terminado con las lágrimas, no estaba dispuesto a soltarla, ella aun necesitaba que la sostuvieran.

No escuche ni otro sollozo de su parte, pero podía sentir el leve temblor bajo mis brazos. No podía soportar ver llorar a Verónica, nunca me había gustado, mucho menos por chicos.

Verónica había puesto a Archie en un altar desde que teníamos doce años, el pequeño pelirrojo pecoso la había ayudado con su mochila cuando yo había enfermado durante todo una semana y ella no podía por un brazo enyesado.

Se había caído desde la altura de mi casa del árbol.

Ese había sido el epitome de mi protección hacia Verónica, desde entonces la había sobreprotegido mucho, pero en este momento, no poder protegerla del dolor que sentía por el rechazo indirecto de Archie, me estaba volviendo loco.

No sabía que decir en este momento, pero justo antes de que abriera la boca, el fuerte sonido de una motocicleta encendiéndose, nos sobresalto a ambos, haciendo que nos separáramos.

El motor hizo un sonido tan estruendoso que hasta varios comensales dentro de Pop's, generablemente desinteresados por todo a su alrededor, voltearan a ver qué hacia tal escándalo.

"¿Quién demonios es él?" Pregunto Verónica, con el ceño fruncido "¿Es un serpiente?" Indago

"No tengo idea" Negué

El misterioso motociclista, parecía haberse percatado de que muchos miraban en su dirección pero no permitió que lo siguieran haciendo; porque tan solo dejo el eco de un rugido, antes de desparecer por la carretera.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado ahí?

* * *

**Bueno chicos este es mi primer capítulo, de mi primer Fanfic y de mi primer libro público, no espero que les encante, pero prometo que iré avanzando como escritora con cada capítulo. Eso espero.**

**Algo importante, que quiero mencionarles, ESTE ES MI IDIOMA ORIGINAL, hablo español pero también publique esta misma historia en ingles, solo para que sepan. Pueden conseguirla en mi perfil como "We don't know about us"**

**Estoy pensando en una historia larga y de quema lenta. No creo que actualice con un día fijo, más bien publicare siempre que tenga un capitulo listo y publicare mas, cuanto más lo soliciten ustedes.**

**En cuanto a la historia:**

**Quiero indagar mucho en la relación que puede surgir entre Verónica y Jughead, quizás hasta hay un poco de Vughead en el desarrollo de esta historia y el tiempo antes de los acontecimientos que aquí aparezcan (en verdad, siento que puedo jugar muchos con su "pasado juntos" como amigos, pero…) pero Bughead eventualmente, no se preocupen amantes del Bug, porque me encanta esa pareja.**

**Incluiré algunos personajes inventados por mí misma, pero serán más extras que otra cosa (chicos de la escuela, profesores, vecinos, partes de las pandillas, etc…) **

**Todo esto es más inspirado en la Serie de The CW que en los comics o la caricatura, ya que casi no sé nada de ellos. **

**Bye 3**


End file.
